underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Hektor Martin
Hektor Martin was a recurring character in CBS' Under the Dome. He was the CEO of Aktaion Energy who is indirectly responsible for the Dome coming down due to him being the one to send Christine Price and Eva Sinclair to investigate egg that was in Chester's Mill. This resulted in the dome coming down. Before the Dome Hektor and his partner Patrick Walters found an egg that was broken into pieces. Patrick ended up fixing it, but when he did he found himself with an urge to touch it. When he did he became sick and had to be strapped into a bed due to his violent outbursts. Hektor also was responsible for sending Christine Price and Eva Sinclair to investigate the egg that was in Chester's Mill. When they touched it they were sucked in and the mini-dome formed, eventually also forming the main dome. Under the Dome Season 3 "But I'm Not" Hektor first appears when Don tells him that the Egg needs to be brought into Chester's Mill. At first Hektor is reluctant, but after some convincing allows Don to bring the egg into Chester's Mill. However, Hektor decides to send Malick and a few others into the dome after Don is inside, but tells them to wait until the full team arrives. "Legacy" Hektor and his team save Big Jim and the rest of The Resistance from The Kinship. Once they arrive at a secure location, Big Jim tries to kick out Hektor and his team. Big Jim says that he doesn't owe him anything, but Hektor tells him that he owes him Dr. Marston. Big Jim takes him to the spot where Marston supposedly is, but finds that the whole building has been burned. Hektor begins to question the story Big Jim made up. He says that Marston sent him emails saying that Big Jim wasn't cooperative. He puts two and two together and is about to kill Big Jim until he says that he can get him things that no one else can. Hektor tells him that he better deliver on his promise. There is then a flashback showing Hektor with his partner, Patrick Walters. Patrick puts a broken egg they found back together. He begins saying that it is the beginning of clean energy for the whole world, but Hektor doesn't seem to care much about the clean energy and only seems to care for the money. Patrick takes off his protective equipment and touches the egg. He flies back and begins to have a seizure on the ground. The flashback continues with Patrick freaking out about the pink stars. Hektor tries to calm him down, but it doesn't work. Hektor tells Big Jim that what happened to Patrick will happen to Junior if he doesn't do something. Later Big Jim comes up to him and tells him that Christine Price is planning on bringing down the dome. Big Jim makes an offer to him that if he gets the DNA sample they need, Hektor has to cure the town. This way both Jim and Hektor look like the heroes. Later, Hektor talks with Lily about how he won't let the dome come down because it's the only place they can be safe. The final flashback is him talking with Beau Griffith about leaving for Chester's Mill and blowing up the red door. Beau walks off and Hektor goes to see Patrick, who is locked in a tube. Hektor tells him that he has to leave him there and that he'll take care of his daughter. "Love is a Battlefield" Lily walters finds out her father Patrick is still alive. Later, Hektor tells Big Jim to test the cure on his son, Junior. Hektor then explains to Lily the facts she needs to know about her father. She later overhears both Hektor and Big Jim talk about eliminating the Kinship and all those others who are infected. "Incandescence" Hektor realizes that Dava Bloom wants to save everyone and disagrees with his plan. He then kills her with a silenced gun and soon discovered by Lily. They talk and get mad at each other and Hektor quickly ties Lily up. He finds Joe and Norrie at the burned up radio station and is about to shoot them both but gets shot in the back. He falls to the ground but before he can grab his gun, Big Jim steps on his hand. Hektor tries to convince Jim to let him live but Jim tells Hektor the world's better off without him and shoots Hektor in the head, killing him. Killed Victims *Dava Bloom Appearances Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Outsider Category:Zenith Category:Aktaion Energy Category:Antagonist